


Blue met Brown

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, John is mentioned but not named, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to mark Sherlock as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue met Brown

Sherlock knew as soon as he'd finished the drink Jim had passed him, that something was wrong. His tongue felt heavy as he tried to speak and the small Irishman shushed him, straddling his lap with a crooked grin. "Oh, Sherly look at you," he crooned, nipping at the brunette's jaw, his fingers nimbly working on the buttons of Sherlock's shirt.

He tried to struggle, a whimper passing his lips as Jim struck him. “Now, none of that Sherlock, I don’t want to _hurt_ you,” he purred nipping at his ear, pushing the purple button down off pale shoulders. “Look at that,” he breathed, licking and nipping at his throat and shoulder. “So much unmarked flesh, begging to be claimed,” Moriarty smirked, raking his nails down the taller man’s chest roughly, drawing another whimper. 

“I’ll take such good care of you,” he assured with a crooked grin, leaning in to suck and bite a dark mark high on Sherlock’s neck. “I’ll mark you up, let everyone know who you belong to,” his Irish brogue dropping an octave, before moving on to the crook of his shoulder and neck biting down harshly, breaking skin. 

“You’ll always be mine, Sherlock, not that silly little pet of yours,” those words caused a distressed sound to leave his lips as his blue eyes met brown.


End file.
